Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou
おしくってごめんね／ |Cover = ItooshikutteGomenne-r.jpg |Caption = Regular Edition A |Cover2 = |Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = Country Girls |album = Country Girls Daizenshuu ① |released = March 25, 2015 May 9, 2015 (Event Vs) |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V |length = 15:30 |genre = |label = |producer = |Last = Oyaji no Kokoro ni Tomotta Chiisa na Hi ~Duet Version~ collaboration single (2007) |Next = Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time 2nd Single (2015) }} Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou (愛おしくってごめんね／恋泥棒; Sorry for Being Adorable / Love Thief) is Country Girls' major debut single. This is the group's first single with their new name and line-up, and their first since returning to Hello! Project. It was released on March 25, 2015"カントリー・ガールズ デビュー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2015-01-24. in 4 editions: 2 regular and 2 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions came with a random trading card of 7 kinds depending on the jackets (14 in total). Tracklist CD Tracklist ;Regular Edition A, Limited Edition A #Itooshikutte Gomen ne #Koi Dorobou #Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Instrumental) #Koi Dorobou (Instrumental) ;Regular Edition B, Limited Edition B #Koi Dorobou #Itooshikutte Gomen ne #Koi Dorobou (Instrumental) #Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Itooshikutte Gomen ne #"Itooshikutte Gomen ne" MV Making Footage & Member Q&A (Ozeki, Morito, Yamaki) Limited Edition B DVD #Koi Dorobou #"Itooshikutte Gomen ne" MV Making Footage & Member Q&A (Shimamura, Inaba, Tsugunaga) Event V "Itooshikutte Gomen ne" #Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Yamaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Inaba Manaka Solo Ver.) #Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Morito Chisaki Solo Ver.) #Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Shimamura Uta Solo Ver.) #Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Ozeki Mai Solo Ver.) Event V "Koi Dorobou" #Koi Dorobou (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Koi Dorobou (Yamaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Koi Dorobou (Inaba Manaka Solo Ver.) #Koi Dorobou (Morito Chisaki Solo Ver.) #Koi Dorobou (Shimamura Uta Solo Ver.) #Koi Dorobou (Ozeki Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko (debut) *Yamaki Risa (debut) *Inaba Manaka (debut) *Morito Chisaki (debut) *Shimamura Uta (debut/last single) *Ozeki Mai (debut) Single Information ;Itooshikutte Gomen ne *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition and Programming: Kato Yusuke *Arrangement: Kato Yusuke, A-bee *Chorus: ( ), CHINO, Yamao Masato *Dance Choreography: Kinoshita Natsuko *Music Video: Totsuka Fujimaru ;Koi Dorobou *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Murakawa Motonari *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *Chorus: Takahashi Yuichi, CHINO *Dance Choreography: Kinoshita Natsuko *Music Video: Okawa Shin Promotion Release Events= :Tsugunaga Momoko did not participate in any release event prior to Berryz Koubou's indefinite hiatus on March 3rd. |-|TV Appearances= *2017.03.10 Oha Suta (Itooshikutte Gomen ne) Performances Concert Performances ;Itooshikutte Gomen ne *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project New Fes! 2015 *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ - Morning Musume '16 *Buono! Festa 2016 *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochi-ism~ *Country Girls Live Tour 2017 Haru *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! MEETING~ *Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ *Okai Chisato FC Live ③ ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2013-2018~ - Okai Chisato *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE *Country Girls Live 2019 ~Itooshikutte Gomen ne~ ;Koi Dorobou *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project New Fes! 2015 *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu *Buono! Festa 2016 *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 - Morning Musume '17 *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochi-ism~ *Country Girls Live Tour 2017 Haru *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Tsugunaga Momoko (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! GATHERING~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.5 - Inaba Manaka *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Yamaki Risa, Hirose Ayaka, Yamagishi Riko, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ - Horie Kizuki, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kodama Sakiko, Hibi Marina, Yamada Ichigo *Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ - Haga Akane, Okamura Minami (part of a medley) *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ - Satoyoshi Utano, Yonemura Kirara, Tamenaga Shion, Shutto Anna, Onoda Karin *Country Girls Live 2019 ~Itooshikutte Gomen ne~ *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] - Yamazaki Mei, Oota Haruka, Kudo Yume Event Performances ;Itooshikutte Gomen ne *SATOYAMA Taiken Tour Dai 3 Dan! Country Girls to Sugosu 1paku 2ka Bus Tour in Ashikaga *Country Girls 3 Shuunen Kinen Event ~Minna Genki Shiteta?~ *CG VD ~S.C.N~ *Okai Chisato FC Live ③ ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2013-2018~ - Okai Chisato *BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Shimakura Rika Birthday Event 2019 - Shimakura Rika ;Koi Dorobou *SATOYAMA Taiken Tour Dai 3 Dan! Country Girls to Sugosu 1paku 2ka Bus Tour in Ashikaga *Country Girls 1 Shuunen Kinen Event & Tsugunaga Momoko Fukkatsusai! *Tsugunaga Momoko Memorial Event Momogatari - Tsugunaga Momoko *Country Girls 3 Shuunen Kinen Event ~Minna Genki Shiteta?~ *Country Girls Yanagawa Nanami & Funaki Musubu FC Event 2019 ~Nametenai zo!~ - Yanagawa Nanami, Funaki Musubu *Country Girls Kessei 5 Shuunen Kinen Event ~Go for the future!!!!~ Trivia *This is Country Girls' first double A-side single. *This is the only single to feature Shimamura Uta. *A version of the single without Tsugunaga Momoko was set to be released on January 31, 2015 as an indie single, but the release was cancelled after the announcement of this single. *"Itooshikutte Gomen ne" and "Koi Dorobou" are respectively the first and the third Country Girls' music video to reach 1,000,000 views on YouTube. * member sang the chorus for "Itooshikutte Gomen ne" and the demo vocals for "Koi Dorobou".https://twitter.com/moemi_bands/status/1204240532983074817?s=21 *A re-recording of the first A-side titled "Itooshikutte Gomen ne ('19 five girls version)" is included in Country Girls' mini album Seasons. Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2015 |March |16 |47,373 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2015-03/p/2/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 51,579 Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Charts Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="14" |Japan | Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |6 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2015&month=04&day=6 |- | Billboard Japan Hot 100 Airplay | align="center" |39 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=top_airplay&year=2015&month=04&day=6 |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |3 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2015&month=04&day=6 |- | colspan=5 align="center"|'"Itooshikutte Gomen ne"' |- |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |55 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/581101856706990080 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |35 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/581094134527717376 |- | colspan=5 align="center"|'"Koi Dorobou"' |- |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |58 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/580833258574753792 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |43 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/581114644699303936 |} References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese cs:Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou da:Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou de:Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou es:Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou fr:Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou it:Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou ja:愛おしくってごめんね/恋泥棒 Category:2015 Singles Category:Country Girls Singles Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:Double A-Side Single Category:2015 DVDs Category:2015 Event Vs Category:Country Girls DVDs Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:Debut Single Category:Country Girls Debuts Category:Last Single to Feature a Country Girls Member Category:Highest Selling Single